


if the ferris wheel's a-rockin' (don't come a-knockin')

by gothyringwald



Series: state of the heart (harringrove tumblr fic) [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Carnival, Developing Friendships, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Steve is alone on the Ferris wheel. And then Billy comes along.





	if the ferris wheel's a-rockin' (don't come a-knockin')

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to finally start posting all the fic I had originally only posted on tumblr in case the site implodes completely (and I'd been meaning to do it, anyway). Here's [one from January!](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/170241595132/if-the-ferris-wheels-a-rockin-dont-come)
> 
> It was inspired by a scene in never been kissed and a prompt on some random flash fiction prompt list I found

'Lonely ride in bucket five! We got a single, here, ladies and gentleman!'

Steve groans and sinks down into the seat. He looks around, then leans forward, and hisses, 'Do you have to yell it like that?'

The Ferris wheel operator merely raises a brow at him and opens his mouth like he's going to yell out, again. Going to let everyone at the spring carnival know that Steve Harrington is a loser who doesn't even have anyone to ride the Ferris wheel with him. Steve is about to get up, to tell the man to forget it, when the seat rocks as someone sits next to him. 

Steve blinks. 'Hargrove?'

'This seat taken?' Billy asks with a shit-eating grin.

'Oh, no,' Steve starts to protest, trying to stand up, but the operator has already lowered the safety bar and the Ferris wheel judders into motion. Steve sits back heavily and groans, again.

'All alone, Harrington? None of your little nerds want to ride the Ferris wheel with you?'

Steve looks around pointedly, ignoring the heat rising in his face. 'I don't see anyone with _you_.'

'I'm a lone wolf, man.' Billy winks at him.

The Ferris wheel takes them up and up and up, as the sun goes down. Lights begin to appear in various stalls and rides, an array of twinkling, coloured dots scattered across the fairground.

'Ha. Is that why Tommy's always following you around,' Steve says but Billy's attention is already diverted. He's turned in the seat, peering over the edge at the fairground below, precariously balanced on one knee. The car swings and Billy teeters back.

'Stop that,' says Steve.

'Making you nervous, Harrington?' Billy sits down and leans closer to him. 'Afraid I might fall.'

'Hardly.' Steve snorts. 'Don't want to run the risk of you taking me down with you.'

'But what a way to go, huh?' Billy says as he settles in, legs spread so he's taking up more than half of the seat, crowding Steve against the side. Their thighs are pressed together and Steve has his arms hugged tight around his middle, trying not to let his hand brush against Billy's waist. The evening air is cool, especially so high up, but Billy is warm beside him. He has the brief, mortifying thought that it might feel nice to lean into that warmth, before he shakes it off.

The sounds of the fairground fade away as the wheel's ascent takes them higher above the bustling crowd. It's almost peaceful.

But, then, they get to the top and the wheel stops to let more passengers on.

Billy's gaze slides to Steve, eyes glinting, and he starts rocking the car. 

Steve rolls his eyes. 'Stop that.'

Billy, of course, only rocks harder. From below, the operator yells up at Billy to cut it out, but that, too, only encourages him.

'If you're trying to scare me, you're going to have to try harder than that.'

'Oh?' says Billy, brow raised, and shit, Steve hadn't meant it as a _challenge_. But one moment Billy is sitting somewhat safely next to him, the next he's half standing, leaning way over the edge and not holding onto anything. He whoops, arms raised above his head.

Without thinking, Steve thrusts his arm out, hand splayed over Billy's chest and pushes him back in his seat. The car rocks, violently, and Steve's heart pounds. He realises his hand is still on Billy and he snatches it away.

'What the fuck, dude? Have you got a death wish?' Steve eyes the flimsy railing that's all between them and the two hundred foot drop.

'Aww, Harrington, you do care.'

Steve's heart skips. 'In your dreams. Maybe.'

Billy snickers, an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

'Whatever, asshole, just let me enjoy the Ferris wheel, OK?' Steve pointedly doesn't look at Billy, instead focussing on the darkling sky before him. 

'Was I stopping you? I'm sorry,' says Billy, all mock apology. He throws an arm over the back of the car, too close to Steve's shoulders for comfort.

But Steve refuses to give Billy the satisfaction of getting yet another rise out of him. So, instead of pulling away from Billy's arm, he leans into it. He crosses his own arms and glares defiantly over at Billy.

Billy surprises Steve by throwing his head back, then, in a bright, boisterous laugh. Not a snicker, or a cackle, a real, honest from-the-gut laugh. 'You're all right,' he says, fingertips just brushing Steve's shoulder.

Steve blinks at the almost-compliment. And, when his stomach does a somersault, he can't be entirely sure if it's from the Ferris wheel jolting back into motion or the smile that lingers on Billy's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'd originally planned to do a follow up for this with Billy following Steve around the carnival and bugging him but I never got around to it.


End file.
